1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing device with a hibernation function, and to a data distribution method.
2. Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2002-099444 teaches a system that uses similar technology to enable a backup computer to read and restore hibernation data created by a primary computer and thereby continue the operations handled by the primary computer when the primary computer requires maintenance or repair. The backup computer in this system has a conflict resolution function that solves conflicts resulting from device differences with the primary computer when restoring the hibernation data. More specifically, device-specific identification information (such as an IP address or Ethernet (R) address) contained in the communication data for performing operations based on the hibernation data is changed from identification information for the primary computer to identification information for the backup computer. This enables other devices that were communicating with the primary computer to continue exchanging communication data with the backup computer, and enables the backup computer to pick up and continue jobs that the primary computer was performing.
While this system accounts for differences in device-specific information between the device (primary computer) that produced the hibernation data and the device (backup computer) that receives the hibernation data, it does not consider differences in device configurations, such as differences in the installed operating system (OS) or types and versions of applications. In other words, because this system assumes that both devices have the same configuration, the hibernation data may be supplied to a device with a different configuration when the system has plural devices that receive the hibernation data, including devices with a different configuration than the device that generated the hibernation data. When this happens, the device with a different device configuration receives hibernation data that it cannot use, and the device that generated the hibernation data executes an unnecessary transmission process.